1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device connected to an information processing device and having a plurality of functional units for exerting mutually different functions by exchanging data with the connected information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, peripheral devices for use with computers, such as personal computers, have a growing variety of functions to offer. Illustratively, there exists a multi-function peripheral device having both a facsimile communication function and a printer function. This kind of multi-function peripheral device typically comprises switch means for switching between the facsimile communication function and the printer function. As such, conventional multi-function peripheral devices have two disadvantages: an additional manufacturing cost to provide the switch means, and the chore of manually operating the switch means.